


Cordes et Tentacules

by Ehawee5



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehawee5/pseuds/Ehawee5
Summary: Koro-Senseï ne rate jamais une occasion d'apprendre à ses élèves une technique d'assassinat. Nagisa ne rate jamais une occasion de s'améliorer.





	Cordes et Tentacules

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fini l'anime. Alors seulement, j'ai été voir ce qui s'écrivait dessus un peu partout ici et sur ffnet. Je n'ai pas pu m'empécher de déclarer tout haut, à la table du petit-déjeuner: "Ce fandom a un personnage principal de poulpe géant avec des tentacules, et un garçon mignon. C'était tellement évident que quasi personne n'a écrit ça. Je suis frustrée."  
> Mon compagnon m'a dit de l'écrire moi-même. Ben voyons.

La cloche avait sonné pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle journée de cours au collège de Kunogi Gaoka. Les élèves de 3ème E, surnomée bien injustement "la classe des épaves", étaient déjà installés à leurs tables, prêts à étudier... et prêts à tuer.

Après la scéance de tir groupé qui accompagnait traditionnellement l'appel, les jeunes ados se concentrèrent un peu plus sur leur cours de math. Koro-sensei appréciait cette ambiance: après s'être bien défoulés, ses élèves étaient plus alertes et créatifs.

Ils avancaient si bien dans la matière qu'il leur avait préparé une petite surprise. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il ne leur avait pas enseigné une technique majeure d'assassinat, essayant de renforcer d'abord leurs acquis. Pour la fin de la matinée, il avait prévu une démonstration et peut-être même un atelier pratique.

"Mes chers élèves, je vais vous enseigner une technique japonaise ancestrale. Elle servait autrefois aux Samouraï pour immobiliser leur ennemis de manière efficace et rapide. Elle vous sera très utile si vous voulez tenter de me ralentir pour m'atteindre plus facilement. Il s'agit du shibari."

Quelques cris de surprise se firent entendre. Un ou deux garçons se mirent même à saigner du nez. La plupart des filles n'eurent pas l'air de comprendre... Nagisa, toujours naïf, semblait intéressé mais n'avait absolument pas relevé l'allusion.

"Mais enfin Professeur, nous ne sommes pas en cours d'éducation sexuelle..." osa une fille un peu plus dégourdie.

"La question est pertinente, Rinka. Cette technique a effectivement beaucoup évolué avec le temps pour devenir une pratique de bondage, mais c'est bien d'un art de la restriction et du confinement en vue d'un assassinat dont je souhaite vous parler."

Nagisa réagit enfin. Il n'avait a peu prêt aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais il savait que le mot "bondage" était en rapport avec une sexualité particulière. Cela n'entamma pas sa soif de savoir, et lorsque Koro-senseï demanda un volontaire pour la démonstration, il se proposa immédiatement.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment vous montrer un exemple sur moi-même vu que mon anatomie comprends beaucoup moins d'articulation et beaucoup plus de tentacule. Je vais d'abord attacher rapidement Nagisa pour vous montrer le résultat final, puis reprendre point par point..."

Il n'avait même pas fini d'entendre les points de suspension que Nagisa se retrouvait suspendu à une poutre du plafond. Étonnamment, même s'il ressentait une certaine douleur et une tension, ce n'était pas une torture. Malgré la vitesse Mach 20 des mouvements de son professeur, celui-ci avait fait preuve de délicatesse avec les cordes.

Bizarrement, il éprouvait plus de gène à être exposé ainsi devant toute la classe que d'être effectivement suspendu. Il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger: ses bras étaient ramené sur son torse, tout comme ces genoux, et il était suspendu pile au point d'équilibre. Il n'avait aucun effort à soutenir pour rester dans une bonne position, et il arriva quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps: il se détendit.

Chaque jour, Nagisa était sur le qui-vive: Eviter d'énerver sa mère, se travestir pour lui faire plaisir, éviter ses anciens camarades de classe et leurs moqueries, la fin du monde qui menaçait et la pression de devoir tuer le prof... Soudain, tout s'était envolé. Il ressentait juste le détachement pur, et se reposait entièrement sur Koro-senseï. C'était agréable.

Mais hélas, si furtif! en quelques secondes, il était à nouveau attaché, mais dans une nouvelle position: droit comme un i, les jambes serrées, et les bras tirés en arrière dans le dos. Les cordes le serraient au poignet et venaient même barrer sa bouche, l'obligeant à la garder ouverte, et il ressentit une excitation qui le désiquilibra. Heureusement, des tentacules souples le rattrapèrent et le gardèrent bien droit.

"Voici une figure efficace et facile à réaliser, on va la refaire ensemble plus lentement. Mettez-vous en binôme... non-mixte, merci, je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse d'incitation à la débauche, ma réputation de professeur n'y survivrait pas..." Koro repris, beaucoup plus bas, à l'intention de Nagisa seulement: "Je te sens troublé, mais en même temps, tu sembles aller bien. Je le saurais si ça ne va pas mais n'hésite pas à m'arrêter à la moindre gêne."

Nagisa hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression de baver, mais les cordes devaient absorber le tout pour l'instant. Il fit à peine attention aux instruction du professeur lorsqu'il le ligota plus doucement: Il en profitait enfin, et se sentait flotter. Il pourrait le refaire, bien sûr, il apprenait vite, mais il voulait surtout profiter du moment.

Même les paroles du prof lui semblait lointaine. Il l'entendit à peine gronder Rio pour avoir tenté de mettre en avant la poitrine inexistante de Kayano, et il rigola doucement... mais c'était sans doute les endorphines. Il entendit aussi les recommandations pour éviter les garots et les blessures dangereuses

Sur le temps de midi, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ce cours. Les garçons (surtout Okajima) râlaient de n'avoir pu l'essayer sur les filles, et ces dernières les traitaient de pervers. Un temps de midi animé et presque banal dans la classe E, en somme.

Mais Nagisa n'avait aucun appétit. Il ne termina même pas son bento (pourtant bien appétissant) et en refila la majorité à Isogai, qui avait un minuscule bento (comme souvent à la fin du mois, il se privait pour confectionner des bento plus nourissant à ses frères et soeurs. Ses camarades de classes le savaient et ils lui gardaient souvent quelque chose, en prétextant "oh, j'ai plus faim, tu en veux Isogaï?". Bref, la classe E.)

L'après-midi fut à nouveau studieuse, mais Nagisa ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Son regard ne lachait pas les tentacules de Koro-senseï et une question le taraudait. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. Il attendit impatiemment la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours pour aller lui poser.

Il attendit que tous les autres soient partis pour s'avancer vers le tableau que Koro-senseï venait de nettoyer (il avait même appliqué un produit lustrant et secoué les frotteurs dehors, le tout en une fraction de seconde bien sûr).

"Ah, Nagisa. Tout va bien depuis tout à l'heure? Tu as beaucoup apris je pense, mais tu n'es pas parvenus à reprendre ton calme."  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. "Il faut dire, Monsieur, que c'était effrayant.  
-Tu n'as été effrayé à aucun moment."  
Nagisa sourit. "C'est vrais. J'étais... je me demandais... Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé des cordes sur moi? Ne pouviez-vous pas faire pareil avec vos tentacules? Etait-ce juste pour vous mettre au niveau des autres, alors que vous leurs aviez fournis des cordes?"

Le professeur-monstre mis quelques secondes à répondre. Cette exceptionnelle lenteur traduisait une grande réflexion. "Pas seulement. Je voulais éviter le plus possible les situations génantes. Si on m'accusait d'attouchement...  
-Je ne vous aurais rien reproché.  
-Tu aurais été vraiment effrayé.  
-Je suis certain que non."

Koro ne sut plus quoi répondre. Le petit Nagisa s'était affirmé depuis quelques temps. Il ferait un grand assassin... et un grand manipulateur, aussi.  
"Tu vas essayer par tous les moyens de me pousser à te montrer à nouveau les technique de Shibari, mais avec mes tentacules.  
-Vous voulez dire que ça ne marchera pas?  
-C'est OK."  
Nagisa faillit tomber à la renverse. Il n'avait pas prévu que Koro-senseï se laisse aussi facilement convaincre.

Il eu à peine le temps de dire - presque de chuchotter: "S'il vous plaît, pas trop vite."

Les tentacules ralentirent un peu. Glissant sur sa peau, sur ses vêtement, et même en dessous, certains des appendices étaient légèrement humides. Les sensations étaient sans commune mesure avec les cordes: c'était chaud et vivant, et, ah... cela serrait bien fort.

Il était à sa merci. En quelques minutes, le professeur lui avait fait prendre une demi-douzaine de position. Il se sentait vulnérable, mais en confiance comme jamais. Rien ne pouvait arriver de mauvais quand il était entre ses tentacules.

Par un concours de circonstance, il se retrouva avec un tentacule en bouche. C'était sensé le bailloner, mais sa langue était libre, alors il tenta quelque chose. Il l'avança timidement pour lecher le côté du tentacule. Il le sentit frissonner entre ses lèvre, alors il continua, de manière un peu plus osé. Les autres tentacules se ressérèrent sur lui (il avait les bras coincé derrière la tête, les jambes écartée et repliées en arrière, pieds sur les fesses) et il expira un petit cris. Etait-ce douloureux? oh, oui. Et parfaitement délcieux. Le tentacule bougea, et c'est son extrémité qu'il tenait maintenant en bouche et suçait consencieusement. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, persuadé que la vision du visage de son professeur teinté d'un rose bubblegum le couperait dans son élan. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, c'était déjà très perturbant.

Il sentait son impatience et s'amusa à sucer un peu plus lentement l'appendice, savourant chaque moment (c'était sucré. Vu l'alimentation du poulpe géant, il fallait s'y attendre). Il sentit un autre tentacule se glisser dans un endroit un peu plus intime et se raidit sans le vouloir.

Le professeur lâcha aussitôt son étreinte. Nagisa osa ouvrir les yeux (oui, il était rose bubblegum) mais ne parvint pas à accrocher son regard.  
"Pardon Koro-senseï. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt.  
-C'est à moi de m'excuser Nagisa. Ce n'était pas là une attitude digne d'un professeur."

Il mourrait de honte, c'est évident. Voila quelque chose que Nagisa ne mettrait pas sur la liste des points faibles du monstre. Lui-même avait honte de s'être joué ainsi de lui et de l'avoir embarassé.

Le collégien soupira doucement, puis déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de son professeur. "Rien de tout cela n'est grave. C'était même très bien. S'il vous plaît, enseignez-moi encore d'autres positions... demain, après les cours."


End file.
